


Blue Is Your Favorite Color

by daki



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But we love her, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Irene hates Wendy, Jealous Wendy is my favourite trope, Little blue dress, Pant suit kink, Seulgi is a lil shit, Vaginal Fingering, Wendy is amused, Wendy loves Irene in a pantsuit, Workplace Sex, and there was only one bed, waist kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daki/pseuds/daki
Summary: Irene hates Wendy. Wendy wants to fuck Irene. The two work together. Its a wild time.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Blue Is Your Favorite Color

* * *

IRENE

They say hate is a strong word but it currently wasn't strong enough to describe the overwhelming feelings that were currently running through my head as I watched the spoiled princess fucking glow at the praise she was receiving from the executive board. I haven't even received so much as a "good job" thrown my way before they had all begun to kiss at her feet. _I see that business savvy runs through the Shon family_ , oh please. It made me want to hurl all over her perfect little Louis Vuitton boots and all over that stupid little blue dress. Nevermind the fact that my proposal was objectively more realistic than hers, and actually fit the criteria of the board's request. Oh no, all she had to do was slap some numbers onto a report and all of a sudden, it's as if the board suddenly forgot what the proposal was for. I wanted to scream at them to actually use their heads instead of just automatically praising every single thing Shon's bitch of a grand-daughter brought to the table. But of course I would never, because unlike her I actually needed this job. And so I would smile and grin and then drown myself in some nice box wine at home instead of potentially making a fool out of myself in front of her Royal fucking Highness. 

Maybe the universe had some sort of hate boner against me because instead of just leaving me to wallow in a pool of self-pity, it had to splash some more gasoline onto the wildfire that was my head. 

"Joohyun, let me just say that I thoroughly enjoyed watching your presentation." I snapped my head up from where I had been pretending to go over my notes and stared directly into her smiling face. A smiling face that was currently walking straight to my seat. 

_She has a nice smile._

Leave it to the deep subconscious of my brain to find positive things about the person I hated the most. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Irene, _Wendy_?" I grit out, unable to stop the angry bite in those words. 

She smirked at me again, seemingly unnerved by the fact that I probably looked like I wanted to strangle her. "About as many times as I'll tell you I like calling you Joohyun. It's a beautiful name. I don't mind at all if you call me Seungwan either." 

She sat on the chair in front of me and I couldn't help myself as my eyes traveled along the length of her legs as she crossed them. She looked like a whore. That was why I couldn't stop myself from travelling up from her legs to her shapely thighs up to her cinched waist. It was when I got to the small tease of cleavage that tiny little blue dress let show that I noticed her body was shaking. 

"Take a picture, Joohyun. It'll last longer." Her lips were poised into a tiny smile and her eyes were full of mirth as she stared back at me. 

I could feel my eyes narrow as I stared back at her. Was she mocking me? Who did she think she was?

"I was looking because I'm surprised they let you walk in here dressed like some sort of call girl. I used to think that being the daughter of the CEO was the reason everyone kisses the ground you walk on but maybe I was wrong. Maybe your true skills have you laying on your back." I smirked back at her before freezing. 

Shit. 

_Shit_. 

* * *

WENDY

There is an awkward silence as all I can do is stare at her as her words settle inside my brain. 

_Did she just call me a whore?_

...

_Why do I like that?_

Let it be put out into the universe that I, Shon Seungwan, go temporaily stupid in front of beautiful women. I couldn't decide if I was angry with the fact that she had just accused me of sleeping around, especially at work or be happy with the fact that I now had more proof that Joohyun was thinking of me like that. 

The way she had studied me was making my brain go stupid. Stupid enough to forget the insult as I remembered how good it felt to have her stare at my body like she wanted to taste it. I doubt she even realized she had been licking her lips as she surveyed me. It made me want to attack her perfect lips with my own. 

Now for the record, I don't like Joohyun. I really don't. She is not the first nor will she be the last person to dismiss my hard work based on my last name and who my father is. But after the humiliation that was my senior year of high school I was done letting jealous people think they can just walk all over me. Realizing your supposed "friends” had all been talking shit about you to everyone while also using you to get into the universities they wanted has a funny way of changing a girl. And even though Joohyun didn't believe it, I knew I had gotten this job because I deserved it. My father did not like me as much as most people thought and he would have been glad to marry me off to some wealthy businessman while I died of boredom being a housewife. It took months of begging for him to let me study at a prestigious out of state university instead of staying home and marrying young. Graduating with honors hadn't pleased him and neither did any of the jobs I had gotten on my own without any of his help. Making me work under him was just a way of controlling me and it was only the fact that I'm actually good at what I do that allowed me to get a job more difficult than a receptionist. 

No one, not even Joohyun who spent just as much time hating me as she did working had even realized that in the 3 months that I had been here, not once had he come down from his office upstairs to visit me. Which is why for the most part, Joohyun's digs at me didn't really bother me. She probably thought she was being subtle but it was painfully obvious to me how insecure she felt in her position, but considering she wouldn't even believe me if I told her I didn't want her job anyways, I just let her believe whatever she wanted. It had almost become a hobby for me to rile her up, and there was nothing that riled her up more than me doing something well. Talk about a win-win situation. 

This was the first time however that she had been so blatant in her dislike for me and based on the way her face looks frozen in shock, I'm guessing she hadn't meant to let that slip. 

The normal thing to do would be to call her out on it. It was unbelievably unprofessional of her and she probably thought I would report her to HR or something. It's what I should do. 

But it was Bae Joohyun, and let it never be said that I act rationally around her. 

So instead of saying anything, I just smile serenely at her before getting up and walking away. As I round the table and head for the door of the conference room, I can feel the heat of her gaze on my back and damn does it make me feel things. Standing in front of the door, I turn around and look back at her. Her brows are furrowed in adorable confusion as she looks at me, with her head tilted slightly sideways. It's a habit I've noticed she does whenever she's confused. Like she had done to me earlier, I scanned her body. She's dressed conservatively in a full on pant-suit. There aren't many women who can rock one as well as she can and every once in a while, I fantasize about how long it would take me to remove all the pieces of clothing she wears everyday. Looking back at her face, I smirk at her before winking and walking out of the conference room, making sure the swing of my hips is pronounced. I know she's watching me. She always does. 

* * *

IRENE

It was safe to say that I was beyond confused as I watched Wendy walk to the door of the conference room. I had expected her to be angry with me, to call attention to the fact that I was acting highly unprofessional and very unlike myself. Insinuating what I had was grounds enough to get me fired, we both knew it. And if the roles were reversed, I can't say I wouldn't have called her out in a heartbeat. Needless to say, a small smile and a wink was not what I had expected from her and as she pauses to look back at me from the doorway, I wonder what her ulterior motive could be and whether or not I should be worried about my outburst being reported or worse yet, her father somehow finding out about how I had just insulted his only daughter. 

I couldn't help myself as my eyes fell down to watch the soft sway of her hips as she walked away. The fabric of her dress fluttered around her thighs ever so softly, making me wonder what it would feel like to replace that fabric with my hand. To feel the softness and the firmness of her in my hand. Maybe even to press a small bite, just on the inside of her thighs. 

It wasn't until she turned the corner that my head jerked up and I could feel my face flush with heat as I looked around to make sure no one had saw me. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Since when do I want to get intimate with Shon Seungwan, especially after basically accusing her of being a whore. I needed a drink. Or better yet I needed to get laid. Today had clearly fucked with me and not in the way I craved. 

Tidying up my papers before shoving them haphazardly into my bag, it dawned on me that Wendy hadn't brought any papers with her to the proposal and had walked out with nothing in her hands. _Had she memorized everything?_ _All her numbers, all her facts?_ There was no way. Since when do princesses worry about actually working much less working hard enough to memorize a 10 minute presentation worth of information? 

Scoffing at myself, I walk out of the conference room, making sure to go in the opposite direction of Wendy's desk. I didn't need to embarrass myself even more today. As I walk towards the entrance of the building, I hear my phone buzz in my pocket. Flashing it out, I see Seulgi's name flash on the screen. 

**reneeeeeeeeeee how was ur proposal thingy??**

I don't know how to respond to my roommate and also best friend's message without leading myself into a rant. So instead I slide my phone back into my pocket and focus on finding a place to have lunch. _I'll call her once I have my food and then I'll have my rant._

I really don't know why I thought that was going to fly with her because less than a minute later, my phone buzzes twice in quick succession. 

😒😒😒😒 

**r u ignoring me???** **😤😤** **rude much**

Grabbing my phone, I quickly hit the call button. Sliding into line in the sandwich shop, I listen as the phone rings once, twice before she picks up. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was getting something to eat." 

"Uh-huh, sure. Gimme a sec," I can hear rustling in the background and I assume she's getting out of bed, "So how did your proposal thing go?" 

Biting back a groan, I quickly place my order before focusing my attention back on her. "On a scale of 1-10, it was a –100." Finding a seat in the shop isn't difficult and I quickly snag a seat near the far end wall. "It makes no sense really, my presentation was objectively better. Hell, even my numbers made more sense. I have no clue how the fucking princess always gets away with just saying anything even when the numbers don't add up." 

"You were presenting with Seungwan?" 

"Unfortunately." I mumble around the straw of my drink, "You would not believe the celebrity level ass-kissing the board was doing after her presentation. It made me want to throw up, I'm not even kidding." 

Seulgi's laughter is loud in my ear and I moved it away in half-annoyance. She took immense pleasure for some reason in hearing about how Wendy always seemed to ruin my day. If I didn't know any better, I would think she had a thing for her. Case in point being, 

"Ok but if we are being honest here Seungwan isn't as bad as you think. You just hate the fact that everyone else likes her." I could basically see the smirk on her face and it made me grit my teeth. RIP my molars today, they've been through a lot. "You two barely interact anyways. You sort of just, angrily watch her from afar." 

"We sure interacted today considering I basically called her a whore to her face." The resulting gasp is even louder than her laughs had been and for a moment I'm worried about what her reaction would be. 

"You did not! Oh wow. Oh wow!" She dissolved into laughter and even my lips twitch as I listen to her "To her face too? That's bold, I did not ever expect that one." She sounds out of breath as she talks, clearly finding this more amusing than I did. 

"I didn't expect it either. It really only slipped out after she..." I paused, I had to because I was suddenly too embarrassed to tell this to Seulgi who I know was the last person who would judge me on this. 

"After she what? C'mon spit it out, this is juicy stuff." 

I roll my eyes before putting the straw back in my mouth and mumbling, "After she caught me eye-fucking her body." I close my eyes briefly as I wait for the- 

"Irene, you filthy little whore!" The contrast between the high-pitched excitement in her voice and the scandalized word choice was frankly amusing. "I've got to say, I did not expect you to have the balls to finally admit it" 

"Now what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I shoot an apologetic look to the shocked waitress, who had chosen that very moment to bring by my food, before focusing my attention back on Seulgi. "I don't need to admit anything, I'm just frustrated or something." 

"Or something." She sounds way too amused. It really wasn't that funny. "Ok look, I have the perfect way for you to let of some steam tonight." 

"Oh really?" Taking a bite of my sandwich I listen to her small hum of an answer. "I'll bite, what is it?" 

"A friend of a friend of a friend opened up a new club last week and I had been meaning to go check it out. It's LGBT friendly and I bet you there will be someone willing to help you de-stress." 

"I'm not going to a club, not tonight. I'll have fun de-stressing in front of some wine." 

"Oh hell no. You're going to that club." Rolling my eyes at her insistence I polished off some more of my lunch and listened to her talk about her day as we moved away from any nightclub talk. I didn't need the added pain of a nightclub, not today. The wine I had bought over the weekend was laying on my shelf, calling my name. Seulgi can have fun at her friend of a friend of a friends nightclub but I was staying my ass home. 

* * *

As we walked through the crowded doorway of the club, I couldn't help but flinch as a completely plastered blonde woman- girl if we were being honest- bumped into me. She looked barely old enough to be holding what I assumed was a cup of alcohol in her hand and her drunken squeals of laughter were high-pitched enough to shatter glass. Years of experience had me knowing that she was going to be having a tight grip around a toilet bowl before the night was over. If these was the selection of women this club had to offer, I wasn't going to have a very fun time tonight. I turned away from her, ready to leave and rolled my eyes when I felt Seulgi's grip on my hand tighten in realization. 

"Nope. Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere. We are going to get you even more drunk than Miss Barbie over there and then you are going to find yourself someone hotter than sin and fuck the absolute shit out of them." 

I rolled my eyes at her insistence but didn't fight it as she led me to the bar and signaled for the bartender. She snagged a bar stool and I leaned against her as we waited for the bartender to be tear away from the couple she was attending to at the moment. "I don't think I'm going to have as much fun as you're imagining, Seulgi." Glancing around the club, I couldn't help but grimace. None of the people here were my type. Too loud, too young. _Too much not like Wendy._ Pushing that devious little voice in my head even further down my subconscious, I looked back at my roommate. 

"Even standing here is already giving me the start of a migraine, and no one is catching my eye." 

"Well yea, that's because we've only been here for 3 minutes." Moving off the stool, she pushes me onto it and then starts to rub my shoulders like she's some sort of coach. "We are going to get a drink in you and then you are going to sit on this stool until someone really hot approaches you, yea?" 

Quietly chuckling, I tilt my head back until it rests on her shoulder. "And you're so sure of that happening huh." 

"Um, yea. You look hot as fuck, I would know, I styled you myself. Anyone with eyes would want you." I watch as the bartender leans away from a customer before making her way down to our end, before refocusing my attention back on Seulgi. "I'm your wing-woman tonight, you need to trust my process." 

"What can I get for you ladies?" 

Blinking at the woman now standing in front of me, it takes my brain a while to process what it had just heard. Because even though her actual words are standard, her voice does delicious things to dormant butterflies residing in my stomach. And the way she was looking me up and down wasn't helping to lay them to rest. Seulgi is definitely going to have a field day gloating to me tomorrow about how the outfit she had picked for me had gotten me the attention of the smoking hot bartender. 

"I'll have a martini, thanks." I'm proud of myself for not stumbling over my words but I can't help the little gasp I let out when she leans forward on the counter to bring her face closer to mine. I can feel more than hear Seulgi's quiet chuckle as she removes her hands from my shoulder and moves to the side, presumably to catch the eye of another bartender. 

"You look like the type of woman to like it dirty or wet." She curls her lips slightly and I'm simultaneously intimidated and aroused. "What's it gonna be, sweetheart?" 

"I didn't realize I couldn't have it both ways." I can see the realization in the small tilt of her head and in way that curl turns into an admittedly gorgeous smile. While I wasn't in the habit of flirting with bartenders, Seulgi did have a point and after the day I had I deserved a steaming hot one-night stand. And my gorgeous bartender looked like she could make me forget all my troubles today. 

Watching her prep my drink, dirty and wet just like I had asked, I felt a lick of excitement I hadn't felt in a very long time. She wrote something on a napkin before placing my drink on top and sliding it over with a wink. Leaning back on her arms, she watched me pick up the drink. Looking down, I realized there was a phone number written on it. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" Looking back up at her, I smile a little before placing my drink down and leaning forward until our faces are less than an inch apart. "Irene. Yours?" 

"Alex. How that drink taste, sweetheart?" I found I didn't mind the nickname. It had been a long time since I had been anyone's sweetheart, pending one-night stand or otherwise. And I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth at any rate, not when it came in such a delicious package. Leaning slightly back so I can admire Alex's smile in it's full glory, I wonder if it would be appropriate to ask her now what time she'll be off or if I should text- 

"Shit!" 

Whipping my head in Seulgi's direction, I take in her wide eyes and the look of shock on her face and immediately start to worry. "What's wrong?" 

"I didn't know she was going to be here!" I turn to face her and the look of panic on her face grows as her hands start to flutter in that familiar way that exposes her nervousness. "What are you talking about? Who's he-" 

"Joohyun." 

Oh. 

_Oh._

There is a quiet chuckle in my ear as her arms encircle my shoulder's much like Seulgi's had earlier except this time, I was much more aware of the body pressed against my side than I had been for Seulgi's. "This is not the type of place I would have expected to find you." 

Turning my head to look up at her, I can feel the look of shock on my face. I hadn't expected to find her here either much less to wrap herself around me like we were best friends or _lovers._ Still in her embrace, I couldn't help the confusion in my voice. 

"Wendy?" 

  
  
  



End file.
